1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sublimable compositions. More particularly, it relates to sublimable compositions comprising sublimable hydrocarbons such as adamantane and sublimable polar compounds, and if necessary, containing effective components and antioxidants, processes for producing moldings from the sublimable compositions, and sublimable multi-layer moldings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As carrier for retaining effective components such as perfume, mothproofing agent, deodorants, preservative and the like, non-volatile supporters such as agar gel, polyacrylamide and the like or sublimable carriers and the like have hitherto been known. With the non-volatile carriers, however, it is difficult to continue volatilizing constantly the effective components for a long period of time since the effective components contained in the non-valatile supporters volatilize as the carriers themselves dry spontaneously. Furthermore, they have the disadvantage that water oozes out from a molding formed of the non-volatile carrier. Sublimable carriers widely employed include camphor, naphthalene, para-dichlorobenzene and the like. These sublimable carriers, however, have their characteristic odors, providing a irritating and unpleasant feeling. Furthermore, it is difficult to provide desired perfume to the sublimable carriers.
Thus it has long been desired to obtain sublimable compositions which can be employed as excellent carriers capable of retaining a large amount of effective components such as perfume and the like for a long period of time. The term "carrier" used in this invention designates a part of the composition subtracting effective components from it.